Normal Summer Day
by icesk8er14
Summary: A normal summer day for Ricky and Amy. Set summer after Ricky graduated, so they are engaged. I dont own anything! Got the characters and backgrounds from Brenda Hampton and The Secret Life of the American Teenager
1. Chapter 1

RAMY- Normal Summer Day

All Amy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding sun of a noraml summer day. I rolled over and my eyes landed on my engagement ring. I couldn't help but smile. I always smile whenever I look at it. Sometimes I just can't believe that he is all mine. I can't believe that he loves me back. I never could have dreamed of him even looking at me during band camp. And now, almost 3 years later, we are engaged. Just unbelievable.

I got out of bed and followed the lovely scent wafting from the kitchen.

"Good morning," I say as I walk in and see Ricky at the stove, making breakfast.

"Good morning," he turns around and smirks at me. He obviously notices that I am still in my summer time pjs consisting of shortie shorts and a tank top.

I turn away as I blush. I still blush everytime he looks at me like that. I turn around and see John playing with his toys in the living room.

"Good morning John," I say as I walk over to give my son a hug.

"Hi Mommy," John replies sweetly as I pick him up and give him a hug.

"Is Daddy making us breakfast?" I ask, setting him back down.

"Yea!" John yells as he sits back down on the ground with his toys. "I'm hungry."

"Good, because breakfast is ready," Ricky says from right behind me. I jump becuase I didn't hear him come up behind me. He sees me and laughs.

After breakfast, I go back to our bedroom to get dressed. As I am putting on my makeup, Ricky walks in.

"Hey babe," he says as he comes up behind me, putting his hands on my waist.

"Hey," I reply, leaning back into him.

"What are we doing today?" Ricky asked, rubbing his hands along my waist, slowly getting closer to the hem of my shirt.

"Well I have to drive John over to my parents house. He is spending the day with Robbie," I answer, turning around to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Then what?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"I figured you could decide that," I smirk, giving him a chaste kiss. After which I pull away before his eyes can fill with lust.

"Hmm well then I'll get planning," Ricky says.

"I'll go drop John off at my parents and come back."

"I'll be waiting," Ricky smirks at me as I go get ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

"Hey Ames! Hey John!" George greets them as they walk into his kitchen.

"Hey Dad. How are you this morning?" I ask as John runs into the house to find Robbie.

"Eh," George grunts.

"What's wrong Dad?" I ask, sitting down at the table with him.

"Your sister called."

"That's a good thing right Dad? I thought we wanted Ashley to call on a reguraly basis to keep us posted on her life," I ask, my confusion clearly showing.

"Yes we want that," George says emphatically. "But we don't want her and Toby being left alone again while his grandma has to go back home for while."

"How long is awhile?" I ask, clearly understanding his bad mood. Even though Ashley won't admit to her and Toby dating, we all suspect they are together.

"She doesn't know, this is your sister we are talking about! We are lucky to get any details out of her," George responds crabbily.

"Well they are keeping busy with a new job almost every day. I'm sure they will be fine. Hey, I'm going to go and say good bye to John,"I said as I stood up and turned around to walk to the living room.

As I walked away, I heard him whisper "yea and I thought you would be fine at band camp". I chose to ignore this and keep walking. I knew my parents were past that and were supporting me. I knew he just didn't want Ashley to have to go through everything I did. But I knew Ashley would never do what I did. After watching me raise John as a teenager, she promised me she would never have unprotected sex in high school. And while she did technically graduate high school, I knew she would keep her promise as if she were still in high school.

"Hey John! Hey Robbie!" I start as I find the boys in the living room surrounded by tons of toys. It seemed they had already played at least 5 different games while I was in the kitchen.

The boys just looked up at me and waved before going back to their current game which involved blocks.

"John, Mommy's going to leave now. I'll be back later on tonight to pick you up. Have fun and do what Grandpa says, ok?" I say as I sit down next to John.

"Ok Mommy," he says, barley looking at me.

"Hey, now don't I get a hug before I leave," I ask.

John jumps up and gives me a hug good bye and Robbie does the same.

I stand up and walk back to the kitchen, where I find my father washing dishes.

"Well I'm gonna go Dad, thanks so much for letting John come over. I'll come by and get him after school." I say.

"Ok sounds good. So what are you going to do today?" George asks as he finishes washing the last plate.

"I'm not sure yet," I respond, smiling as I think of what Ricky could be planning for the day.

"Well enjoy your day."

"Bye Dad," I give him a hug before turning for the door.

"Bye Ames, love you," George says before I leave the house.

"Love you too."

As I walk to the car, my phone buzzes. I look down at it to see a text from Ricky:

"on your way home yet? ive got the day planned :)"

I quickly text back:

"leaving now :) "

as I get in the car, excited to get home and find out what my fiancee planned for us for the day.

"Finally," Ricky says as I walk in the door of our apartment.

"Been waiting long?" I tease. Ricky was laying on the couch, watching tv. He only does this when he gets impatient and wants to pass time quickly. Which I know this just makes time seem to go even slower.

"Haha aren't you funny. Let's go!" Ricky says as he gets off the couch and heads back for the door.

"Wait, where are we going? Do I need anything?" I start to question.

"Its a surprise and I already packed a bag for you and put it in my car."

"Why does it have to be a surprise?" I whine as I follow him out of the apartment. I do not do well with surprises.

"Why did you have to take so long dropping John off?"

"I didn't take long at all!" I protest jokingly. I had only been gone an hour tops.

"It felt extremely long to me," Ricky replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. "You're just going to have to wait until we get there."

"How long until we get there?" I ask, figuring I might be able to take a guess if I knew how long it would take to get there.

"Hmm I'm not sure," Rikcy replied, a huge grin on his face. He clearly knew I was trying to figure it out. "Stop trying to figure out where we are going and just enjoy the suspense," Ricky continued as we he opened my car door for me. He was such a gentleman sometimes.

"I hate suspense," I pout.

"Well that sucks doesn't it," Ricky replies, leaning down to give me a quick kiss before getting in the driver's seat and beginning the drive to who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did your Dad have to say?" Ricky asked as he pulled onto the street.

"Oh nothing much. He's all worried about Ashley."

"What happened now?"

"Well apparently Toby's grandma had to go back home for an indefinite amount of time and Dad is very worried about her and Toby being left alone," I explain as we pull out of town. Ok we aren't going anywhere in town, I mentally cross off my list of possible destinations.

"Why would he be...wait he doesn't think Ashley is going to have sex does he? And stop trying to figure out where we are going! You never will," Ricky teases, apparetnly knowing what I was thinking. He always knows exactly what I am thinking.

"That is exactly what he thinks," I respond, ignoring his destination comment.

"How could he possibly think that after all you went through?"

"That's what I said! And they are so busy getting new jobs everyday. I told him they would be fine."

"Was he reassured?"

"Um not exactly," I mumble, not wanting to discuss Dad's remark about band camp. I was excited about spending the day with Ricky and I didn't want something like that to ruin it.

"What does that mean?" Ricky looked over at me questioningly. We were on the highway and there wasn't much traffic. It was pretty smooth-sailing to who knows where.

"Let's talk about something besides my family today. This is our fun day alone. Remember, going to a place where clearly no one will know us."

"Yup that's one of the reasons why I picked the- this place."

"Almost slipped up and said the place didn't you?" I tease.

"Nope."

"Yes you did!"

"Hey who's the one sitting here knowing where we are going and who's waiting in suspense?"

I laugh and sit back to enjoy the car ride.

Ricky and I fall into easy conversation about life and John as we drive. We do not talk about a possible wedding. We haven't talked about a wedding at all since he proposed. I wanted a proposal and that's what I got, but now I want to start vaguely talking about a wedding. But I don't know if Ricky's ready to talk about one. I'm kind of hoping I can talk to him about it today, wherever we are going.

These thoughts are interrupted as we pull off the highway on to an unfamiliar exit.

"Where are we?"

"Oh you'll see," Ricky teases.

Before I respond, Ricky looks at me giving me a real, genuine smile. I can tell he is incredibly happy.

"Yes I will," I smile back. I don't want to ruin his big surprise planned for me.


End file.
